10-7 saves 1225
by Bluelighthouse
Summary: During this time of year, it is a tradition to share tales of joy, so here's my submission. We have Nick, Judy, Trisha and more, and let's not forget the Christmas Boar.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Zootopia.**

**Cover pic by_ The Winter Bunny_**

* * *

-10-7 saves 12/25 Part 1-

_It is many's favorite time of year and all through the city,_

_Many mammals all hurried and seemed very busy. _

_Two officers in central had just finished work,_

_And were entering a bar where they were greeted by a smirk. _

"Ack!" Trisha managed to get out as her eyes went wide at the new arrivals.

_So maybe not a smirk but a statement of surprise, _

_Of course, the look in her eyes was easy to sur-_

"Will you quit it with that nonsense?!" Trisha shouted at an odd lighthouse shaped tiki idol that had recently arrived and had been placed on a shelf behind the bar.

Both Nick and Judy stood in the doorway to the 10-7 bar and stared at the odd sight before them.

Trisha was in her normal bar uniform. A blue shirt with the bars logo had been cut up to show off the cream-colored fur on her stomach. Her khaki shorts were rolled up as always to show off those slender legs.

She did, however, look to be in the holiday spirit thanks to a large red hat that sat on her head, causing her ears to fall down over her shoulders.

Next to her sat Em, the otter was in a slightly more festive outfit. A tight red 10-7 shirt clung to her body. Her stomach was also on display thanks to the shirts cut. A pair of bright green shorts looked rather snug on the smaller mammal's legs. Unlike Trisha though she had a bright green bow wrapped behind one of her ears, instead of the standard holiday hat.

The brown bunny and otter had been sitting on the bar in front of a rather strange looking mammal.

Taking up one of the large bar stools was a boar of massive proportions.

The hog was adorned in a dark red jacket and matching pants, the trim of his clothing was white. A large black belt wrapped around his waist, looking strained due to the mammal's physique.

The only thing missing to complete his ensemble was a red hat. From the looks of the oversized one currently sitting on top of Trisha's head though it was obvious the bunny had helped herself to the comfy looking headgear.

"Uhhh, hello," Judy managed to finally get out after standing in the doorway with Nick for a moment or two.

"Coming to check up on the top of the naughty list?" Nick asked with a chuckle as he eyed the boar with amusement.

"You're letting the cold in," The boar said simply.

Both Trisha and Em looked a little surprised at the new arrivals, they gave one another a hesitant glance before looking back at the approaching officers.

Nick and Judy trotted into the bar, the doe's eyes glancing around and realizing the bar was completely empty.

The 10-7 bar was one of Zootopia's only first responder bars. Set up as a private refuge the pub was a kind of safe haven for the mammals who protected the city.

The walls were decorated with pictures from all over the city. Some of them were newspaper clippings talking about the heroes who kept the metropolis safe. Others were images captured from award ceremonies or graduations from academies.

Normally there would be all sorts of folks gathered around. Police officers who had just finished their shift, nurses relaxing after a long night, or the occasional firefighter just there to cause trouble.

Tonight however the bar was deserted.

Judy's ears shot up as she heard a small piece of cardboard fly through the air. She glanced over in time to see a drink coaster land between Nick's ears.

"That was for the naughty list comment," Trisha said as she stuck out her tongue at Nick who rolled his eyes.

"Yeah," Em said with a smirk. "I mean we aren't at the top this year. Right?"

The otter glanced at the boar who simply chuckled, his mass shifting slightly in the strained barstool.

Trisha hopped off the bar and quickly scurried over to Judy who opened her arms, knowing full well that her bubbly brown friend was coming in for a hug.

The two embraced, Judy, nuzzling her cheek against Trisha's as they greeted one another.

"Wasn't expecting the company," Trisha mumbled as she slowly pulled away from the hug with Judy and glanced over at Nick who was removing his duty jacket, the coaster still sitting atop his head.

Em held out a paw towards the boar who helped the small otter off the bar so she could greet her friends. She sauntered over to Judy, giving the bunny a gentle kiss on the cheek as they hugged.

"This time of year is best spent with friends," The boar said as he raised a large wooden tankard that looked like it belonged in some kind medieval pub and not a bar in the middle of a metropolis.

"Agreed," Judy said with a bright smile as she strolled over towards the boar and extended a paw. "I am Judy, the handsome fox over there is Nick."

Nick gave a lazy salute towards the boar before letting out a muffled grunt as Trisha collided with him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Em joined in and hugged the fox who let out a pleased sigh before patting both the smaller mammals on the back.

"I go by many names," The hog said as he set down his mug and reached out. For his size, he still had a gentle touch. The way he gingerly scooped up Judy's paw told her he was used to dealing with smaller mammals.

"Holiday Hog," Trisha said as she released Nick from her grasp and scurried up a bar stool before leaping and landing on the bar top next to the large red-suited mammal.

"Hog Noel," Em said as she let go of Nick and looked over at the large boar, giving him a wink before making her way back to her seat on the bar.

"Christmas Pig," Trisha continued as she stuck her tongue out at the large mammal.

"I am not a pig," The red-suited hog grumbled.

"And I am not on the naughty list," Trisha said as she crossed her legs and glared over at Nick who took a seat at the bar, glancing down the bartop.

"We, you meant to say we right?" Em asked as she took her seat next to Trisha and gave her bubbly friend a nudge.

"I know what I said," Trisha stated with a smirk.

"So what does a 10-7 officer have to do to get a drink at the 10-7?" The fox grumbled which caused Trisha and Em to roll their eyes.

"I call Judy," Trisha said excitedly as she stood up on the bar and looked down at the bunny in blue, giving her friend a smile before hopping behind the bar.

"The usual Nick?" Em asked.

"Maybe something for the cold," the fox suggested.

"I think I have just the spirit," The otter said sweetly as she too headed behind the bar.

As the two bartenders busied themselves making some drinks for their favorite officers from the ZPD, Judy and Nick looked back at the large boar.

"My favorite nickname right now is Christmas Boar," The large mammal chuckled as he lifted his tankard once more.

"Well Mr. Boar," Nick said as he turned in his seat to look at the odd individual that was sharing the bar with them. "Just get off work?"

"Oh no," the hog said as he swirled the contents of his tankard. "Just a little stop with some friends before I continue my rounds."

"Oh really now?" Nick asked as he raised a brow. "What's your next stop? Tundra Town mall? Savanna shopping center? Maybe Meadowlands outlets?"

Judy rolled her eyes and looked over her shoulder at her skeptical partner. She let out a sigh as she climbed up on a bar stool that sat between Nick and the Christmas Boar. Realizing it was far too short for her to carry on a proper conversation with the two larger mammals she elected to hop up and take a seat on the bar itself.

"I do not need to buy any gifts," The boar chuckled as he raised his mug to his large lips and took a gulp.

"Well of course not," Nick said as he rested an elbow on the bar. "You have all those little woodland critters up there helping you all year round right?"

Had Nick looked over behind the bar he would have noticed Trisha and Em giving each other knowing smiles before getting back to preparing their patrons drinks.

Judy shook her head before glancing over at the hog, "Please excuse my partner, he isn't a believer like me."

"They say seeing is believing," The festive mammal said proudly as he set his tankard on the counter.

"I have seen a lot during my time in the city," Nick said as he glanced over at the hog and then over at the wall behind the bar which was filled with bottles of various shapes and sizes. "Doesn't mean I have to believe everything."

A pair of thick black-tipped ears suddenly poked up behind the bar in front of Nick, quickly followed by a smug-looking Trisha.

"Sounds like there is a bit of character development there," The doe said as she gave the fox a wink.

"Don't you have some drinks to be mixing?" Nick asked as he tossed a bar nut that flew over the doe's head.

A small green bow followed by a smiling otter slowly appeared next to Trisha. Em slowly slid a whiskey glass with an amber liquid inside. An orange peel and cherry skewered with a toothpick floated in the liquid.

"Something to loosen those lips," Em said confidently.

Nick smirked but remained silent as he took the glass of amber-colored liquid that was offered to him by the otter behind the counter.

The fox took a sip from his glass and smacked his lips at the spirits that warmed him up. One of his ears twitched and he slowly looked over at the other mammals in the bar, all staring right at the fox expectantly.

"What?"

"Well?" Judy asked as she scooted a little closer to her partner's spot at the bar.

"This is the time of year to share tales of days gone by," the hog pointed out.

"I am sorry but what?" Nick asked as he looked over at the large red-suited hog.

"It's like he talks in riddles," Trisha whispered to Em.

"I think it's poetic," Em argued as she hopped up on the bar and sat next to Judy.

"Oh come on Nick," Judy said with a sweet smile as she reached out with one of her large feet and gently patted the fox on the leg.

Nick let out a sigh and slowly turned in his seat. He looked the boar up and down before taking another sip of his drink.

"Listen bud, I didn't mean any offense," Nick admitted as he gave the boar a nod.

The large mammal returned it and raised his own large tankard, "None taken."

"It's just," Nick said as he looked over at Judy. "I mean...come on Carrots...we saw like 4 of these guys while on patrol tonight alone."

"Those are his helpers," Judy, Trisha, and Em said defensively.

All the ladies' eyes went wide and they stared at one another.

"Jinx!" They said in unison. "Double jinx!"

Both Judy and Trisha snorted which allowed Em to move in for the kill.

"Triple jinx," The otter said confidently.

A pair of bright purple eyes went wide as another pair of blue ones drooped.

"Finally some silence," Em said as she grinned evilly. Knowing full well that the two bunnies were not allowed to talk until someone said their name unless they wanted to break the rules of the game.

The holiday hog let out a cough that brought everyone's attention back to him. He set down the mug he had taken a final gulp from, the container making a somewhat empty sounding noise.

"Refill?" Em asked as she glanced over at their guest.

"No, thank you, Em," The hog said with a smile as he reached over and gave the otter a gentle pat on the shoulder. "You have already been so generous."

Trisha hopped up onto the counter and sat down next to Judy, placing a bright red and green swirled drink in her friend's paws.

"Oh, thanks Tri-"

"Shush you were jinxed," Trisha said as she nudged the doe next to her.

Judy's ears and eyelids drooped as she put a straw in her mouth and reluctantly submitted to the rules of their little game.

"Last I checked you were both jinxed," Nick pointed out.

The two does sitting on the counter looked over at the fox in an annoyed fashion as the tod raised his glass in their direction.

"Thank you, Nick," Em said with a smile as she gave a little wiggle from where she sat, scooting next to Trisha who was now stuck between the otter and Judy, not that she seemed to mind.

The Christmas Boar reached into his coat and produced some odd-looking gold coins. He slowly held them towards Em and Trisha who as one leaned away.

"Told you last time, you are good," Em pointed out as Trisha nodded her head quickly.

The large boar let out a sigh and put the coins back into his coat, only to pull out two small wrapped parcels. The paper wrapped around the gifts seemed to shine in the low lighting of the bar. Each one was topped with a ribbon that was so intricately wrapped Nick wondered how the girls would ever manage to unwrap them.

"Oh now, these we can take," Em said happily as she took the gifts, pawing one over to Trisha who hugged the gift and let out an excited purr. "Thank you C.B."

"Please tell me its coal," Nick whispered with a chuckle. Only to have another drink coaster land on his head.

"Well I best be on my way," the Christmas Boar said as he stretched in his seat. "Lots of homes to visit tonight, gifts to give out, and -"

As the boar stood an odd crunching noise came from beneath his large hooves. As he tried to adjust himself and see what exactly he was stepping on he slipped and suddenly went flying as a small object shot out from beneath his hooves.

The barkeeps and officers watched in shock as the boar went airborne. It was rather amusing to watch such a large creature get such air, the only problem was, eventually he would have to come down.

With a loud crash the boar landed on a table, Nick winced as he heard a muffled thump as the boar destroyed the table and landed on the floor.

Splintered table flew in all directions, causing the three smaller mammals on the bar to dive for cover. Nick looked away and shielded his face with his paws.

When it was finally all over the bar was silent for a moment or two.

Nick looked over at the boar, his training kicking in as he hurried over.

"Oh my gosh!" Trisha shouted. She paused for a moment and looked at Em, "Wait, are we still jinxed?"

"Trisha?! Really?!" Em shouted as she hurried from behind the bar.

"Take that as a no," Trisha said as she and Judy hopped over the bar.

"Sir are you ok?" Nick asked as he reached the boar.

There was a groan followed by a pained chuckle, "The wife always said I had a hard rear."

"Oh thank gods," Em said as she arrived next to the boar.

"We need to call for EMS," Judy said quickly as she reached for her cellphone on her duty belt.

"No!" The boar said with a cough.

All the mammals gathered round looked at the boar with concern.

"The closest unit is Rescue 23 and..well.." The boar looked over at Trisha whose eyes went wide.

"Oh, you have to be kitting me," Em groaned as she put a paw to her forehead and looked at Trisha.

Both Nick and Judy had confused looks on their muzzles as they looked at the nervous brown bunny.

A pair of blue eyes glanced over at the fox and bunny officers.

"A...um...ex… is on Rescue 23."

"So?" Judy asked.

"I uh...called in a favor last year," Trisha said with a hesitant smile.

"Favor?" Em asked as she glanced at Trisha before looking over at the Christmas Boar who suddenly couldn't look the small otter in the eyes. "You didn't!"

"Isn't that an abuse of power?" Judy asked in disbelief.

"I mean not gonna lie, kinda impressed," Nick said with a chuckle before shaking his head, unable to believe that he almost fell for this whole game. "Can you stand?"

"Hey if anyone deserved coal it was her!" Trisha pointed out as she and the others scurried around the boar and helped him into a sitting position.

"We are going to have a talk about this later," Em said sternly as she did her best to help the large mammal in red sit up.

"Oh, you're in trouble now," Judy grunted as she helped with the rescue effort.

As the girls berated and teased Trisha, Nick focused on their new friend.

"So pal, anything throbbing? We can call someone to drive you to one of the local ERs to get looked at."

"No no, I am alright," The boar obviously lied as he tried to rise up only to let out a grunt and fall back on his rear. The large mammal instinctively reached for his ankle, giving away he was in pain. "What did I slip on anyways?"

Someone cleared their throat just behind Nick, causing the fox to look over his shoulder at Em. The otter had one paw on her hip while the other held up what appeared to be a smooshed pinecone with several red berries squashed across it.

All eyes slowly went over to Trisha who looked at her friends with a shocked expression on her face.

"Hey, now that wasn't me!" The doe blurted out as she waved her paws about.

"Really?" Em asked in a disbelieving tone.

"I mean you are known for that," Judy pointed out as she looked at her friend and then over at the wounded boar.

"That is in a different story!" Trisha pointed out.

"It wasn't her," The boar protested which brought everyone's attention back to him. "The darn things follow me around, I should have looked out for it, this isn't the first time they managed to get under my hoove."

"Wait, they follow you?" Nick asked, unsure of what he just heard.

"Yeah, guess they like me or something."

"Not sure if this one likes you anymore," Em pointed out as she inspected the smooshed pinecone in her paws.

"I am sure it will forgive me," The boar chuckled as he tried to rise again only to let out a groan before falling back.

"You have obviously sprained something C.B," Judy said as she hurried over and inspected the boar's leg.

"C.B." Trisha chuckled.

"Sounds like someone is a believer," Em beamed.

"I'll be fine," the boar said as he tried to wave the persistent bunny away.

Judy, however, wasn't hearing any of it.

"If you stand up you could just hurt yourself even more," the bunny in blue pointed out.

"No choice," the boar said as he tried to get up once more, much to the annoyance of the others. "Still have some deliveries. Can't be helped."

"Sir!" Judy barked which made the others fall silent and look at the bunny. "For your own safety, I need to you remain seated."

The boar blinked a few times, glancing over at Trisha who simply giggled.

"Sorry handsome, but when Judy gives an order, it's just best to follow it."

Judy blinked once or twice as she looked directly at the boar, he could tell that she was full of determination and that arguing with her would do little to change his current situation.

The fire in Judy's eyes however quickly softened before vanishing completely, "Oh my gosh I just yelled at the Christmas Boar."

Judy put her small gray paws to her cheeks as she looked over at Trisha.

"You are going to be on the naughty list for like a decade," Trisha teased.

"No she is right," The boar said as he shifted his weight and reached into his coat. "I can't risk my last set of deliveries with a leg like this."

"Good," Nick said with a sly smile as he stood up and put his paws together. "How about we at least get an ice pack for you and-"

"That is why you all will have to finish my deliveries," C.B. said as he pulled an odd-looking key fob from his coat.

"Wait what?" Judy asked as her ears fell behind her head, her eyes going wide at the new suggestion.

"Now hold on," Nick protested as he waved his paws in front of his chest.

"YES!" Came a shout from behind them.

Nick and Judy watched as Trisha nearly leaped onto the boar's lap and scooped up the key fob. Before either of the officers could stop her the bunny darted towards the door, only stopping for a moment to grab her jacket from a coat hanger near the bar's entrance.

"List is on the seat, just hit the button with the frowny face and it will take care of the rest," the boar shouted towards the excited brown bunny as she hurried away.

"Wait, Trisha!" Judy shouted as she darted after her friend.

"For crying out loud," Nick groaned as he hurried after his partner.

With the officers and the other barkeep gone, Em was now left alone with the giant boar.

She glanced over at her large patron and let out a sigh, "How about I get you an ice pack and we-"

The otter's bright green eyes widened in surprise as the boar stood up with ease and dusted himself off.

"Would prefer another round if possible Em," The Christmas Boar said as he trotted over towards his seat at the bar.

Em studied the boar's steps and noted how there wasn't a limp, or any form of struggle.

Her eyelids drooped as she slowly trotted over to the bar before hopping up onto the counter.

"So, fast healer?" the otter asked with a knowing look.

"You could say that," The boar said with a smug smirk. "Seeing is believing my sweet Em, and I have a feeling by the night's end, they will all be believers."

Meanwhile, outside of the 10-7, Trisha was darting across the sidewalk and onto the edge of the street. Her bright blue eyes were wide as she scanned her surroundings, trying to find a vehicle that had most likely been driven by the large boar currently nursing his leg inside her bar.

Seconds later Judy came scurrying up behind Trisha, "You aren't seriously thinking of driving his car around are you?"

"He needs us to finish all his deliveries," Trisha said eagerly as she looked back and forth before turning to smile at her friend.

Trisha paused for a moment and tilted her head as her eyes met Judy's.

"What's with the look?" The brown bunny asked as she took a step closer to the bunny in blue.

"It's just...at a certain point Trisha we have to face facts," Judy began as her ears lowered behind her back.

Nick arrived, out of breath, handing Judy her ZPD jacket before looking down at Trisha.

"The boar in there is just….well…" Judy glanced up at Nick, giving the fox a silent signal for him to jump in.

"Trisha you don't need to run errands for him just because he slipped in the bar," Nick pointed out, skirting around the other part of this conversation. The way the brown bunny with the bright shimmering eyes looked up at him made him realize just how much Trisha believed in all this.

The fox couldn't believe the situation he was in. He was about to have to explain to his adult friend about how there wasn't-

An odd chirping noise above Nick's head caused the tod's ears to twitch slightly.

"I mean sure he seems like a nice guy."

_Chirp_

"And you two seem to be good friends."

_Chirp _

As Nick tried to daintily explain things Trisha's smile grew bigger and brighter as the annoying chirping noise continued somewhere above them.

_Chirp_

It was almost as if someone had parked a car on...the roof.

Both Nick and Judy looked over their shoulders and up towards the roof of the 10-7. Just out of their eyesight something chirped and a light flashed.

"No way…" Nick mumbled.

"Cheese and Crackers," Judy muttered as she put a paw to her mouth, her ears going up.

The fox and bunny duo looked back at Trisha who slowly held up the key fob the Christmas Boar had given her. She pressed down on a small button on the fob as her lips curled into a smug grin.

_Chirp chirp_

* * *

**Hey all!**

**Happy holidays and all that fun stuff.**

**So I know I have kinda been MIA lately. Been very busy with preparing to go back to school, the holidays, shopping, family, my birthday (which is today actually ;D ) I mean the list goes on and on but I am sure I am not the only one who is busy these days. ;P **

**I have been working on this story for a week or so. I was inspired by my friend _The Winter Bunny. _**

**I commissioned a fun holiday avatar and boy did she deliver. I mean it is so freaking amazing that it started putting me in the holiday spirit. **

**If you like the cover pic then go tell _Winter_ on DA or , she is an amazingly talented artist and I am very lucky to have her as a friend. **

**This story isn't really canon with anything, it's just a fun write and I hope it was a fun read. I hope to have part 2 done asap. **

**Till next time!**

**Pinecone!**

**-Blue**


	2. Chapter 2

-10-7 saves 12/25 part 2-

Stunned silence.

"Oh my gosh look at it!"

Stunned semi-silence.

That was the atmosphere on the roof-

"It's so freaking cool!"

Stunned loud obnoxious brown bunny.

That was the atmosphere on the roof of the 10-7.

Judy and Nick stood, paw in paw, and stared at what had to be some kind of odd hallucination in front of them.

_That crazy ball of fluff spiked the drinks! I know she did! _

Nick's mind raced as he tried to figure out some logical reason behind the sight that was right in front of their eyes.

_Or maybe she has just finally driven us insane._

Trisha bounded on the balls of her feet right in front of Nick as she proclaimed her excitement at what they were all looking at.

_Her insanity is contagious. That's the only reason. It has to be. I have finally been driven insane. _

The reason for Nick's question of his own reality currently sat on the snow-covered roof of the bar. It was bright, red, and...it just couldn't be real.

"Nick…" Judy mumbled as she gave the fox's paw a squeeze with her own. "It's…. it's his-"

"His Sleigh!" Trisha shouted as she landed right in front of the bright red object and threw her arms in the air. The brown bunny looked over her shoulder and gave the disbelieving fox a wink.

The sleigh looked like it was right out of a movie. It was a polished red with two seating areas followed by a large storage area that was filled with a bulky green bag with golden rope wrapped around the top.

"How did he get it up here?" Nick asked as he looked down at Judy who had an almost disbelieving smile on her face.

"He flew it," Trisha said as she skipped over towards the large sleigh. "Duh."

"Maybe a crane or something," Nick mumbled as he slowly strolled over towards the sleigh, Judy leading the questioning fox as she tried to contain her excitement. The way the does tail would wiggle and how her nose twitched rapidly though told Nick that she had already bought into this elaborate scheme.

"Or maybe he flew it!" Trisha said as she looked up from the front seat of the sleigh.

The brown bunny looked down at Judy and began to wiggle in place as she reached down and helped her bunny in blue friend up onto the front seat.

Nick took a moment to walk around the sleigh as the girls busied themselves with the front panel of the sleigh where several control panels sat.

The fox reached out and gently ran a paw across the smoothed red surface, he had a hard time believing that he was actually feeling the solid material under his touch but...there it was.

It was smoothed, solid, it was real.

Nick felt a bump under his paw and looked down. He let out a soft chuckle as he noticed an elegant looking letter "T" had been installed on the center of the front of the sleigh.

"Funny," The fox mumbled.

Two pairs of bunny ears went up and Nick glanced over to see a pair of blue and purple eyes staring at him.

"Someone has a sense of humor," Nick simply mumbled as he pointed at the logo. "I doubt this is actually a Tesla."

One of Trisha's famous evil smiles slowly graced her lips and she simply gave the fox a wink as she dramatically lifted a digit and then brought it down on a button.

The sleigh began to give off an odd electric hum as it rose an inch off the ground.

Nick took a step back as his eyes went wide, taking in the odd sight.

"It flies!" Judy whooped as she jumped up in her seat.

"Looks like its got enough charge for whatever we need to do too," Trisha explained as she looked down at the panels.

Nick hurried around the sleigh and looked into the front compartment, his jaw falling open.

A series of touch screens were spread across the front of the sleigh. All of them displaying information about the sleigh and it capabilities.

"Oh and," Trisha said as she pointed at a piece of paper that had been taped to one of the screens.

Nick looked over and blinked a few times as he read the note.

_Hope this makes the deliveries easier._

_-Elon Tusk_

"It is a Tesla," Trisha said as she stuck out her tongue at Nick.

"Must take forever to charge," Judy said as she looked around the massive vehicle.

An odd noise came from one of the screens which made the three look over at the display.

"Insufficient festive apparel?" Trisha asked as she read the alert.

"Well I mean," Judy looked down at her ZPD uniform. "We did just get out of work."

"Should have brought Em," Nick chuckled. "She had enough festive apparel to get this thing sky high."

"Do my ears deceive me or is someone finally buying in on all this?" Trisha asked as she slowly looked over at Nick. Judy joined in, giving her partner a smug smile.

"Har har," Nick grumbled as he climbed into the sleigh and took a seat next to Trisha.

A chirp from one of the screen got everyone's attention once more.

"Festive apparel assistance program," Judy read aloud.

The gray bunny looked over at her friends who both shrugged.

"Press it and see what happens," Trisha suggested.

"Just be careful Carrots," Nick added.

As Judy slowly reached out to press the button she couldn't help but notice how both Nick and Trisha scooted a little away from the bunny.

There was a sudden blinding light and then….nothing…

Judy let out a disappointed sigh as she looked at the screen, giving it an annoyed look.

"Nothing," the bunny grumbled as she looked over at Nick and Trisha who both had shocked yet amused looks on their muzzles. "What are you two…?"

"Uhhh….Carrots, look down," Nick said simply.

Trisha put her paws to her mouth and began to kick her feet back and forth as she began to laugh happily.

Judy looked down and nearly jumped out of her seat at what she saw.

Her ZPD unform had somehow been replaced with a bright pink elve costume. She had seen outfits like this worn in many of her favorite Christmas movies. The long sleeves went to her wrist where white puffs wrapped around her wrists. A skirt went down just above her knees while her legs had been wrapped up in a tight red material that went down to her feet.

"Oh my gosh!" Judy let out as she ran a paw down her front, feeling the material.

"You have a hat too," Trisha giggled as she pointed to a small hat that sat on Judy's head, two holes had been cut into the material, allowing her ears freedom to go up suddenly at the new information.

"Gotta say Carrots you make a pretty cute elf," Nick snickered.

"So adorable cutie," Trisha said as she rolled in her seat.

Judy was unamused as her eyelids drooped slightly. She, however, had an idea. Without even breaking eye contact she reached over and put her paw to the screen, pressing the apparel button two more times.

Blinding light filled the does vision before an amusing sight appeared.

It was Judy's turn to burst out laughing, the bunny wrapping her arm around her waist and holding her sides as she snorted with laughter.

Trisha and Nick's outfits had been replaced with more festive outfits.

Trisha was in a get-up similar to Judy's except hers was a dark blue.

Nick's, however, was green with gold buttons going up his chest. Instead of a skirt, it looked like his outfit just ended. However, the fox was still kept decent thanks to a pair of yellow tights.

"Oh my gosh I am adorable," Trisha said as she looked down at her skirt. She then glanced over at Nick and fell over in her seat as she began to laugh uncontrollably.

Nick was trying to pull his elf jacket down to cover the yellow tights.

"Looking good slick," Judy snorted as she sat up, only to look at Nick's desperate expression and lose herself in the laughter once more.

It took a few minutes for the bunnies to finally calm down. Nick grumbling he whole time as he crossed his arms and sat with his legs crossed in the sleigh.

"I am going to talk to Bogo about tights becoming a uniform requirement," Trisha teased.

"I think you look handsome Nick," Judy said sweetly as she tried to crawl over to Nick and comfort her fox, only to have him scoot away and look out the side of the sleigh.

"Aww he is grumpy," Trisha whispered as Judy sat next to Nick and wrapped her arms around Nick's waist and rested her head against the fox's arm. "I know what will make him feel better."

"What's that?" Judy asked as she looked over her shoulder at her bunny friend.

Trisha, however, remained silent and simply reached forward and pressed a button on one of the touch screens.

Judy's eyes went wide as she read the button before it was pressed.

"_Next Delivery." _

What happened next was both thrilling and terrifying all wrapped into one feeling. The sleigh rose a foot off the ground and slowly turned towards the ledge of the roof of the 10-7 bar.

There was a bright blue light and the sleigh lurched forward suddenly. Lurched, however, may not have been the best word.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Shot off like a rocket….

"I'M GONNA PUKE!"

That was probably a better way to describe it.

"WHY DID YOU PRESS THAT BUTTON?!"

The sleigh came to a sudden stop, causing the three mammals on board to nearly fly out of the sleigh. They managed to remain seated though and sat silently for a second or two as they all focused on not getting sick.

After a moment or two, Judy jumped out of her seat and tackled Trisha.

"Ack!"

"Don't press any more buttons!" Judy shouted as she wrapped her arms around Trisha's waist and squeezed.

"No squeezing! I might lose my lunch," Trisha shouted.

"Girls," Nick began as he fixed his hat and looked at their surroundings.

"Why would you press a button? The last one put me in a dress!" Judy continued as she tried to press Trisha into the cushioned seats.

"An adorable dress mind you," Trisha pointed out before a gray paw went and covered her mouth.

"Shush trouble maker," Judy grumbled.

"Oi Bunnies!" Nick snapped which caused the girls to fall silent and look at the fox. "What now?"

At that moment a red and green wrapped present fell from the giant green bag stored in the rear of the sleigh. The gift landed with a muffled thump on the seat between Nick and the bunny pile.

The three of them stared at the present in silence for a moment before Trisha squirmed free from Judy and grabbed the gift with both paws.

"I call first!" Trisha exclaimed as she lifted the present over her head and leaped out of the sleigh.

"Wait, Trisha, we don't even know who is suppose to get that," Judy said as she tried to stop her friend.

It was too late however, Trisha was hurrying across the snow-covered roof.

"I'll get her," Nick grumbled as he stood up and hopped off the sleigh.

"Nick this is just...I mean...this is just all so," Judy said as she searched for the words and smiled at the screens across the sleigh. "I mean is this real?"

"Probably not," Nick said with a sly smile. "Frankly I think this is a prank by a certain someone."

The fox nodded over his shoulder in time for both of them to see Trisha trip over something hidden in the snow.

"Trisha!" They both blurted out and hurried over.

Much to their relief Trisha landed on a pile of snow just in front of her instead of tumbling off the roof….like the present did.

"The present!" Trisha blurted out as she reached but missed the now spinning gift as it flew towards the edge of the roof. "Nick!"

"I got it," Nick said quickly as he dashed past the bunny and tried to grab the gift.

Fortunately for plot development, the fox just barely missed the gift and watched as it fell over the side.

"Dang," Nick mumbled as he stood straight up.

"Go over and get it," Trisha said as she was helped up by Judy.

"I am not jumping off the side of a building for a present," Nick snapped as he looked over at Trisha.

Something shot up from the alleyway below and nearly caused Nick's green elf hat to fly off his head. The fox grabbed on and looked up at the sky, his jaw falling open for the second time that night as he watched the present which had just fallen off the roof soar through the air like a missile.

"Cheese and Crackers," Judy mumbled as she helped Trisha stand up, keeping an arm around the doe's shoulders.

"Cool," Trisha said in astonishment as her eyes followed the present as it soared through the air before flying directly down a chimney and out of sight.

A chirp from the sleigh made all three mammals look over at their mode of transportation before looking at one another.

"This night suddenly got a lot more interesting," Trisha said as her lips curled into a smile.

"Oh really?" Nick asked as he waved his paws about, walking towards the two does currently dressed as elves. "Wasn't interesting enough for you?!"

"I mean it was kinda mild up until this point," Trisha giggled as she rolled on the balls of her feet. "What do you think Judy?"

Trisha looked over at where her friend had been standing but was surprised to see Judy had gone. Looking over her shoulder Trisha held a laugh back at the sight of Judy scurrying towards the sleigh.

"I call the next missile present!" Judy whooped as she leaped over the sleigh and back into her seat.

"Oh great," Nick grumbled as he walked by Trisha, taking a moment to pull the bunny's elf hat down so it covered her eyes. "Your insanity is contagious."

As the night went on an odd sight played out in the skies over Zootopia. The occasional blue flash, followed by screams and laughter, as the occasional magic guided present missile streaked through between buildings.

"You know I had a thought," Nick said as he watched Trisha and Judy heft over a large box from the green sack, using their combined strength they managed to send the box careening over the side only to watch as it shot like a rocket towards Tundra town.

"Really? That must be new," Judy teased as she gave her partner a wink.

"Ok now I have two thoughts," Nick chuckled as he looked over at his bunny companions. "One you have been spending too much time around Trisha."

The brown bunny next to Judy squeaked with excitement as she suddenly wrapped Judy up in a hug and buried her head into the side of Judy's face.

"I think you haven't been spending enough," Trisha giggled as she planted a kiss on Judy's blushing cheeks.

"Two," Nick said as he held up two digits, getting the girl's attention. "Even with all the presents you have been tossing overboard it still doesn't make sense. How does he deliver enough presents for every mammal in the city?"

As if to prove a point to Nick the sleigh lazily turned around and flew towards the Savana district. As if it had gotten a mind of its own the sleigh weaved in between the low buildings that filled the district, only slowing when a large structure came into view.

"Where are we?" Trisha asked as she tilted her head, trying to get her bearings as she looked over the side of the sleigh.

"Savanna Central Hospital," Nick pointed out as they approached the large building, its many windows illuminated by the many filled rooms.

"So many mammals are stuck here for the holidays," Judy said as her ears drooped. Just as quickly as her ears had lowered they quickly shot back up as she glanced back at the large green sack that took up the back part of the sleigh.

The sleigh came to a halt and Judy began to slowly climb up the side of the bag, only to feel a pat on her back as Nick tried to get her attention.

"Uhh, Carrots," Nick managed to get out as he started to chuckle. "You gotta see this."

Judy looked over her shoulder and her eyes widened at the amusing sight.

Bogo was currently walking down one of the hallways of the hospital. What was so amusing though was to see how the water buffalo was dressed.

"Oh my gosh this is the sweetest thing," Trisha said as she patted her pockets and then groaned. "Where is my cellphone?"

Bogo was adorned in an outfit similar to the one the Christmas Boar back at the 10-7 had been wearing. Only he had also added a large bushy and bright white beard.

"Looking good chief," Nick chuckled as he leaned against his seat in the sleigh.

"Big talk elfy," Trisha teased the fox, a black paw reaching over and forcing her elf hat back down over her eyes once more.

Judy slid down the side of the large green bag and put her paws to her mouth as her eyes watered, realizing full well what was going on.

"He is visiting all the kits stuck in the hospital for the holidays," Judy whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Awww chief."

The three watched from their secret vantage point as Bogo walked into one of the many occupied rooms. They couldn't hear him thanks to the windows but they could tell he had practiced this character for a while. He made exaggerated motions and from the looks of the smiling faces on many of the kits, Bogo was making many forget their hardships, even if it was just for a moment.

"I need a tissue," Trisha said as she fanned herself, trying not to burst out with tears.

Judy let out the occasional sniffle at the sight of their boss making his way through the wards, handing out gifts and sharing a laugh with parents as their children sat spellbound at the bearded mammal before them.

Nick remained silent for the most part, but even Judy could see just how proud Nick was of their leader.

At one point Bogo was strolling down the hall, a nurse walking beside him as she helped the buffalo with his rounds.

Suddenly a bunny in a pair of gray scrubs came running around a corner. She had a worried look on her face as she approached Bogo.

The buffalo stopped and the three elves in the sleigh watched as a worrying scene played out.

The nurse held up her paw, holding up three digits. The way Bogo's eyes widened told them that something was wrong.

The buffalo quickly looked down at the nurse who had been helping him. The gazelle held up the bag she had been carrying as Bogo reached in.

"Oh no," Judy said with a gasp.

Bogo produced only two presents.

The bunny in the gray scrubs looked like she let out a sigh and began to point at her digits once more, holding up three.

"Uh oh," Nick said as he stood up on his seat. "They are short one."

"No," Trisha let out as she too realized what was happening. "It must be a mistake."

The three fell silent as something landed on the cushioned seat of the sleigh. They all looked over and noticed a present had fallen out of the large green sack.

It was wrapped similarly to the ones in Bogo's large hooves. A small note had been attached to the present.

Judy hurried over and scooped up the gift, examining the note.

"_To Bogo, Thought you might need a spare, -H.H." _

Judy slowly walked over to the edge of the sleigh, holding the gift close to her chest as she did. She looked up from the gift and over at Bogo who had a defeated look on his face.

The bunny gently tossed the gift out of the sleigh and the three of them watched as it darted through the air, going around the corner and out of sight.

Seconds later the same present appeared inside the hall of the hospital where it bounced off a wall and landed on the floor just behind Bogo who turned at the sound.

The water buffalo handed the other presents over to the nurses and walked back, scooping up the present and studying it for a moment before flipping over the card.

They could tell when he had read the note, the water buffalo stood up straighter and practically skipped back to the burses, scooping up the other presents as he hurried down the hall.

As much as they wanted to sit and watch where Bogo and his presents were heading, the sleigh hummed and slowly rose into the sky as it repositioned itself.

With a bright blue flash, they rocketed back towards the central part of the city.

Meanwhile back at the 10-7 Em and the Christmas Boar sat in the warm bar, sharing stories about their favorite time of year.

The hog lifted his tankard and took a rather healthy gulp, draining the remaining contents of his drink.

"One more round big guy?" Em asked as she kicked one of her legs back and forth as she sat on the countertop.

"Better not," The boar said as he smiled down at the attentive barmaid.

Em was about to say something when her ears twitched, the otter looked over at the front door and tilted her head.

"Is that screaming?"

The boar straightened himself up in his seat and waited as an odd noise came from just outside the bar.

"AHHHHHH!"

"Put your paws up! It's more fun!"

"Cheese and Crackers!"

There was a muffled thump and the sound of a tire screech followed by silence.

"Oh great," Em grumbled as she realized what this all meant. "Trouble is back."

The door to the bar suddenly burst open and three very festively dressed mammals strolled inside.

Em had to put a paw to her mouth but soon the laughter spilled over and she had to close her eyes as she snorted.

"What are you all wearing?" The otter asked as she hopped off the bar and sauntered over to her friends. Trisha stopped right in front of the otter and did a little twirl so her friend could take in the blue outfit.

Judy beamed as she too stopped and let Em inspect the get-up.

Nick, however, walked right past and headed towards the boar who had a simple grin on his face.

"You look like you have made a pretty quick recovery," Nick pointed out as he put a paw on his hip which was rather amusing thanks to the elf suit he currently had on. "Care to explain?"

"You needed to see to believe," The boar said simply.

"So you needed us to do the job for you?" Nick pointed out as he tapped one of his feet on the bar floor.

"Just a few deliveries, which I am very grateful for."

"What about the rest of the city?" Nick asked as he crossed his arms.

The boar chuckled as he slowly stood up and adjusted his belt.

"That is someone else's job actually," The boar began to explain. "You see my job is to give gifts to those who need them. I will eventually give one gift to every mammal, but only when they need it most."

Nick looked straight ahead for a moment as he tried to comprehend what was being said to him.

"Bogo did not get a gift for himself but needed something for someone else. My gift to him was the chance to continue to spread holiday cheer."

"So you are more like an emergency gift giver?" Nick asked with a chuckle.

The boar smirked and let out a sigh, "You could say that."

He then reached into his coat and produced a small wrapped present. Nick blinked a few times as the boar held the gift in front of Nick.

"Or you could say I am the type to give you the right gift at the right time."

Nick reached out and plucked the small wrapped box from the boar's large hooves. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure the girls were still busy chatting about the adventure they had just had with Em.

The fox gently unwrapped the present and opened a small fabric covered box. Only for his eyes to go wide as he shut the case.

"What?" Nick asked in a hushed whisper as he frantically looked up at the boar.

The large mammal chuckled and slowly strolled past Nick, giving the fox a pat on the back.

"It is the holidays after all, when is a better time?"

"Maybe when I am not dressed as an elf," Nick shot back.

It was too late however as the boar made his way past Nick and over to the others.

They all said their goodbyes. Em and Trisha hopping up and giving the large hog a hug before being set back on the countertop.

Judy reached up and shook the boars extended paw.

"Thank you again for the assistance Officer Hopps," The boar said as he gave Judy a casual salute.

"Anytime," Judy said with a proud smile. "If you need help next year, just drop on by."

"Will do," The boar said before strolling towards the front door. "Oh and I almost forgot, Nick, has a question for you."

With that, the boar strolled out the door and was gone.

Judy glanced over at Nick and smiled at the fox who for some odd reason had a look of panic on his face as he hid something behind his back.

"Whats up Slick?" Judy asked as she took a few steps closer to her partner.

"Well...I," For the first time in the fox's life he was drawing a blank on what to say. He had wanted to ask this question for the longest time. Now he had the means and the setting to do it thanks to the Christmas Boar. "Judy...will..you…"

He slowly produced the small box from behind his back.

Trisha and Em let out surprised gasps from the countertop.

"Oh my gosh," Em said in an excited whisper.

"Yes Yes Yes," Trisha said as she grabbed Em by the paws and began to shake in place.

The door to the bar suddenly burst open which caused all of them to look over and see a pair of painted dogs trudge into the 10-7, their uniforms covered in snow.

"You all will not believe the night we just had," Delta explained as he removed his scarf. He took a moment to look at everyone's outfits before glancing at his partner. "Atom I think we missed the Christmas Costume party."

* * *

**Hey All!**

**Happy belated holidays! Sorry, this one took so long, stuff came up and now I have started school again!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this fun little mini-series. I had fun writing it. **

**Now back to my original projects. **

**As a reminder, the awesome _Winterbunny _made this cover for me. Ws originally an avatar thing for the holidays but I just couldn't resist sharing it on here. If ya get a chance go check out her other works on DA. **

**Till next time. **

**Happy Holidays and Pinecone!**

**-Blue**


End file.
